mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Pocket Ponies
My Little Pony: Pocket Ponies — gra na urządzenia mobilne z systemami iOS i Android, wyprodukowana przez studio gier Budge Studios. W grze wcielamy się w jednego z członków Młodej Szóstki. O grze Po sukcesie, jakim było otworzenie Szkoły Przyjaźni, Twilight Sparkle zaprasza nas do wielkiej zabawy, jaką są mistrzostwa pod nazwą Pocket Ponies Championships. Zadaniem gracza jest pokonanie innych kucyków, którzy mają dla nas zadania do wykonania, oraz z mistrzami, którymi są... Mane Six! Ponadto można odblokować rózne lokacje, m.in. teatr czy Las Everfree. Podczas rozgrywki musimy pokonać: owocowe nietoperze, windigo, blokady i groźne stworki pukwudgie. Ponadto możemy strzelać do skrzyń, gdzie są ukryte skarby, czyli monety, klejnoty oraz punkty. Postacie do wyboru * Smolder * Ocelka * Yona * Silverstream * Gallus * Sandbar Przeciwnicy Mistrzowie * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Twilight Sparkle Pozostałe postacie * Diamond Tiara * Księżniczka Cadance * Scootaloo * Shining Armor * Babcia Smith * Sweetie Belle * Big Macintosh * Starlight Glimmer * Raspberry Beret * Maud Pie * Derpy * Gabby * Trixie * Apple Bloom * Zecora Lokacje * Korytarz szkoły. * Sala szkolna 1 * Sala gimnastyczna * Sala szkolna 2 * Dziedziniec szkoły * Stodoła * Biuro doradcy * Scena teatralna * Kulisy * Las Everfree * Dom klubowy Znaczkowej Ligi * Dom Zecory Kolekcje Figurki są również ułożone w kolekcje zawierające 4-7 figurek. Jeśli gracz zbierze cały zestaw, to poziom u wszystkich figurek podnosi się o jedno do góry. * Friends of the Empire: Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Thorax and Trixie * Magic Makers: Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Sunset Shimmer i Zecora * Cutie Mark Crusaders: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Gabby i Apple Bloom * 2 Cool 4 School: Gilda, Spitfire, Maud Pie i Vinyl Scratch * Residents of Ponyville: Bon-Bon, Derpy, Cheerilee, Big Mac i Babcia Smith * Winter Collection: Derpy (zima), Slap Shot Scootaloo, Sleigh Bell Sweetie Belle i Peekaboo Apple Bloom * The Mane Six: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash i Rarity * Royalty Collection: Księżniczka Celestia, Księżniczka Luna, Księżniczka Cadence i Shining Armor * The Young 6: Ocelka, Smolder, Sandbar, Silverstream, Yona i Gallus * Power Ponies: Masked Matter-Horn, Zapp, Fili-Second, Radiance, Hum Drum, Mistress Mare-velous i Saddle Rager * 'Pets: 'Angel, Gummy, Sowalicja, Tank, Opal i Głaz * '''Retro Ponies: '''Retro Pinkie Pie, Retro Rarity, Retro Rainbow Dash, Retro Twilight, Retro Applejack, Retro Spike i Retro Fluttershy Kolory figurek Kolor podstawy figurki podpowiada, jaki ma rodzaj umiejętności. * Niebieskie bazy oznaczają zdolności odpychania. Umiejętności te zadadzą niewielką ilość obrażeń i odepchną wrogów do tyłu, skutecznie przewijając grę. Może być przydatna w przypadku irytująco rozmieszczonych wrogów, zwłaszcza, że ściany nie są zastępowane po przejściu przez dolną część ekranu (np. Gdy staje się twarzą do wroga trudnego do celowania ze względu na ściany, gdy skończy się czas, możesz poczekać na ściany iść, a następnie użyć niebieskiej zdolności, zanim wrogowie do ciebie dotrą, aby wykonać kolejny strzał w niechronionego teraz wroga). Postacie posiadające niebieski kolor: DJ Pon-3, Gabby, Księżniczka Celestia, Fili-Second, Gallus, Pinkie Pie, Gilda, Tank, Retro Pinkie Pie. * Zielone bazy wskazują zdolności trucizny. Zdolności te zadają niewielkie obrażenia w czasie i są szczególnie przydatne, ponieważ kucyk może potencjalnie zacząć ładować swoje umiejętności. Postacie posiadające zielony kolor: Babcia Smith, Retro Spike, Ocelka, Księżniczka Luna, Gummy, Hum Drum, Radiance, Rarity, Retro Rarity, Cheerilee, Sunset Shimmer. * Pomarańczowe zasady wskazują na zdolność ogłuszenia. Umiejętności te zadają niewielką ilość obrażeń i zamrażają na krótki czas (zarówno zegar, jak i wrogów). Postacie posiadające pomarańczowy kolor: Boulder, Retro Applejack, Applejack, Spitfire, Scootaloo, Smolder, Maud Pie, Slap Shot Scootaloo, Thorax. * Różowe podstawy wskazują na zdolność leczenia. Zdolności te leczą albo wszystkie figurki, albo figurkę o najniższym zdrowiu, w zależności od konkretnej zdolności. Postacie posiadające różowy kolor: Saddle Rager, Silverstream, Derpy, Peekaboo Apple Bloom, Księżniczka Cadance, Retro Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Opal. * Fioletowe podstawy wskazują na zdolność tarczy. Zdolności te przywołują tarczę, aby chronić figurki przed zadanymi im obrażeniami. Postacie posiadające fioletowy kolor: Twilight Sparkle, Masked Matter-horn, Shining Armor, Sweetie Belle, Zecora, Sowalicja, Sandbar, Sleigh Belle Sweetie Belle, Starlight Glimmer, Retro Twilight, Sunburst. * Czerwone bazy wskazują na podstawową umiejętność ataku. Figurka wyrządzi szkody wszystkim wrogom. Postacie posiadające czerwony kolor: Rainbow Dash, Yona, Zapp, Merry Muffins, Spike, Retro Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, Bon Bon, Flurry Heart, Trixie, Angel. Wszystkie umiejętności ataku i osłony są najskuteczniejsze przeciwko wrogom tego samego koloru. Poziomy Poziomy mówią ci, jak dobra może być postać, przy czym wyższe poziomy to liczby zaczynające się od lepszych statystyk. Maksymalny poziom jest ograniczony, więc figurka niskiego poziomu nigdy nie może zostać podniesiona do poziomu figurki wysokiego poziomu. Za każde tajemnicze pudełko można zapłacić: * Common Mystery Box - 10 klejnotów (11 figurek) * Rare Mystery Box - 30 klejnotów (17 figurek) * Ultra Rare Mystery Box - 60 klejnotów (20 figurek) * Legendary Mystery Box - 100 klejnotów (13 figurek) Kategoria:Gry